This invention relates to devices for listening to the audio portion of live or recorded television sports programs, events and the like. The new method and system may allow listening to the audio portion of a video program in an environment that may include multiple persons that may create a background noise condition that may make normal sound speaker audio transmission difficult to hear or understand.
Many establishments, as for example, sports bars or places of public gatherings, may provide television or video monitors for persons to view images and sounds of sports programs that may be live or recorded. Often these venues may be noisy audio environments due to the number of persons present and the activities or conversations taking place. Many establishments may use on screen words for viewers to read in order to understand the voice portion of a television presentation. While this may overcome the environment noise conditions that prevent the hearing of the audio portion of a program, it may require persons to unduly concentrate on a video program in a location where they may wish to simultaneously interact with others present.
Fixed locations in establishments for connecting an earphone headset may also be used to listen to an audio transmission, but this may be unduly confining and may not be used in sports bars or other public gathering venues.